The present invention discloses an electrically-actuated, multi-store dispenser wherein stored spring energy is released to launch a store, such as a sonobuoy. In many environments, a simplified, mechanically-operating sonobuoy launcher is more desirable than a sophisticated one. This is even more true when the launch container is of a style and size that has proven its reliability, vis-a-vis its interface with the transporting aircraft. In present times, though, it became apparent that, even though the size and style of the launch container remained the same, the size of the actual buoy has decreased. In an environment of reduced overhead and associated expenses, it became necessary to find ways to utilize the standard size launch containers with the smaller buoys. Additionally, it was very much desirable to use and reuse the containers, and to make the whole operation as simple as possible.